Wet
by BarnOwl500
Summary: Jareth has important visitors so Sarah takes the kids out to get them out from underfoot. Worried about what sort of trouble his family might be up to, Jareth decides to check on them. Unfortunately Sarah's a little jumpy. Shenanigans ensue and Jareth gets a surprise! R & R PLEASE!


Author's Note: These next couple of stories were inspired by an event the people in housing held in my dorm building. One of the activities in this event included water balloons. I've rarely ever had an actual water fight so I thought to give the experience to our friends within this story. This is a companion piece to "Sopping" and while they aren't really connected, they are essentially the same scenario, just in different worlds and with mostly different people. Also, this is not a continuation of my story "Christmas Time is Here." This isn't even in the same universe. So, without further ado, "Wet."

Wet

He knew better. He knew better than to sneak up on his wife like that but he'd been curious about what she'd been doing and so had thought to go up to her and ask. Instead, she'd shrieked and he'd gotten a face full of ice water. He supposed it was better than having something else thrown at him but they had guests; all of whom were looking at them in varying degrees of shock and mirth.

"Jareth," Said a slightly strangled voice behind him that he recognized as his father's, "Are you alright?"

Sarah stared in horror at her dripping husband as the faint snickers from the gathered Fae began to penetrate her mind. When Jareth had told her earlier that week that it was his turn to host the High King and Queen as they held one of their many miniature courts, Sarah had been a little apprehensive. She'd met his parents and several of the other Fae monarchs before but not enough to really be comfortable around them. So in a flash of inspiration, Sarah offered to take their children and her brother Toby, who was visiting at the time, elsewhere so that they wouldn't be underfoot. Jareth, understanding his wife's nervousness, had smiled and said he thought that would be just fine, much to Sarah's relief.

As the week progressed, Sarah and Toby had racked their brains for ideas to amuse Sarah's two children to keep them out from underfoot while the other Fae monarchs were in residence. A sudden heat wave gave them the idea to have a water fight. Once the idea was settled on, Toby had promptly set about setting it up. Being now fifteen, he decided that he could get everything together himself. Sarah let him plan to his heart's content since she wasn't feeling very well.

The day when the High King and Queen, and the other monarchs, had arrived and Sarah was there to greet them with her husband as was her duty as Goblin Queen. Their children, five year old Celeste and four year old Garett, were their as well. Dressed in their best just as their parents were, they stood solemnly with Jareth and Sarah and greeted the visiting monarchs. Since Toby wasn't directly part of the royal family he'd been spared having to deal with the formalities for which he was very grateful. He'd had no desire to have to wear tights.

Once everyone who was supposed to had arrived, Sarah had immediately herded her offspring to her bedroom so they could all change out of their stiff formal wear. After hanging up the green gown she'd been wearing, Sarah had then helped divest Celeste of the aquamarine one she'd been wearing. Toby was helping get Garett out of his own outfit which was similar to the one Jareth had worn in the peach dream from when Sarah was fifteen but, thankfully, without all the sequins. Sarah quickly brushed her hair out of the elaborate coif she'd been forced to wear and bound it in a more serviceable braid, exposing the knifelike points of her ears. She paused a moment to admire them, still not able to believe that the Labyrinth had been so determined to keep her that it'd changed her into a Fae like Jareth.

"Mommy," Celeste called quietly, snapping Sarah out of her musings and back to the present, "Can you do my hair now?"

Sarah studied her daughter for a moment, still unable to believe that this little angel was hers. Celeste looked almost like a carbon copy of her father except that her eyes were emerald and aqua instead of blue and brown. Her long, white blonde hair had been curled and pinned to her head in a style that she hated but she'd put up with it because she understood that today was important and she needed to look her best. However, the time for looking proper was over and she just wanted her comfortable twin braids back. Sarah may have helped her out of her dress but she'd clothed herself again in a pair of loose brown breeches, ankle high leather boots, and a green shirt. She looked so adorable and Sarah couldn't help scooping her up and squeezing her into a hug.

"Of course, love," She said as she set her daughter in front of her to begin the process of taking down her hair. Celeste was always so even tempered, hardly ever getting upset or angry.

In contrast, her little brother Garett was a little hellion. Black haired and black eyed, neither Sarah or Jareth new where his coloring or temperament came from since Jareth heartily denied ever acting the way their son did. Sarah didn't believe it for a minute but she didn't argue with him about it. Like his sister, Garett knew when to conduct himself properly as a prince but now that those duties were done he just wanted to go! As such, Toby was having a hard time getting him to stand still to get him into a pair of black breeches and a red shirt. They'd given up long ago trying to get him to wear shoes so they didn't bother anymore.

Sarah finished with Celeste's hair before standing up and straightening her own loose grey breeches and blue shirt. Toby, after many muttered curses in Troll, Dragon, and Imp, finally manaed to get his nephew into his clothes and stood in exasperation as Garett ran for the door and down the hall. He'd been told there was a surprise waiting for them at the fountain in one of the gardens so that was where he was headed. The other three had followed him at a more sedate pace, Celeste being content to walk with her mother, towards the fountain and that's where they'd been for the last few hours, dumping water on each other and having a generally good time.

A couple hours into their play, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Ambrosius had come across them and joined in the fun. This was where Jareth and the others had found them several hours later when they'd decided to take a break during the court. Jareth had sighed in relief at the chance to see what exactly his family was doing. He'd forgotten to ask and they hadn't offered up any details. When he'd stepped out into the gardens he'd noticed Sarah hiding behind a fountain, watching as the others soaked each other with buckets of water. She appeared to be waiting for something but he hadn't known what so Jareth had decided to go and ask. That decision brought him to where they were now.

Sarah dropped the bucket, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in horror, she stared at her drenched husband before her gaze drifted over his shoulder to the where the other monarchs were standing. Most were doing pretty well in keeping a straight face but some couldn't help but grin. Oberon, Jareth's father, seemed to be mostly succeeding but his lips kept twitching. Titania, who'd been doing well, took one look at Sarah's face and lost it. Her peals of laughter rang out through the gardens and beyond. No one had ever done anything like that to her eldest son and she couldn't help but laugh. Several others joined the High Queen in laughing and Sarah turned an even brighter red.

"We're not laughing at you!" Titania called through her mirth as she caught site of Sarah's face again, "It's just funny because this is the first time anything like this has happened to him."

Titania managed to get her mirth under control but couldn't hold it and dissolved into giggles again. Sarah lowered her hands a little before giving a tentative smile and looking back up at Jareth who had yet to make a move. She knew he didn't really liked to be laughed at and she hoped he wasn't too upset. It really had been an accident.

"Are you alright, Jareth?" Oberon asked again.

Jareth's eyes flicked over his wife's face before he smiled wryly and reached up to move some of his wet hair from his face.

"I'm fine," He said sounding exasperated but he smiled down at Sarah and her smile grew to match his. Jareth's eyes flicked to the fountain behind her and suddenly his look turned mischievous. Sarah's smile faltered and she quickly began to back away but not fast enough.

"No!" She cried as he grabbed her and picked her up before walking over to the fountain. Jareth attempted to drop her in, as he'd done plenty of times before, but this time she didn't let go and a struggle ensued. In the end, he ended up falling in with her, much to the amusement of all gathered. Sarah's head broke the surface. She spluttered for a moment before realizing she was sitting on Jareth in such a way that he couldn't come up for air. Surging forward, she heard Jareth's head break the surface before he began taking his own gulps of air.

Nearly everyone was laughing at the predicament of the Goblin King and Queen at this point so no one noticed that Garett had managed to get on a ledge above them with a bucket of water until said bucket of water had been poured over their heads.

"No laughing at my mommy and daddy," he said haughtily before stalking off.

"Garett!" Sarah cried in horror but Jareth took one look at the now soaked monarchs before breaking down laughing.

"It's not funny," Sarah said in panic.

"My dear," Jareth answered, "This is the funniest thing I've seen in a long time."

Oberon and Titania looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and grabbing their own buckets. A wave of their hands changed their clothes into things more suitable for play. Sarah and Jareth then watched in astonishment as all the other monarchs changed their clothes, grabbed a bucket, and joined in the fun.

Much later, once everyone was thoroughly exhausted, Sarah and Jareth were in their bedroom getting ready for bed when a thought occurred to Jareth.

"Sarah?" Jareth questioned. At Sarah's sound of acknowledgement he continued, "Why did you hold onto me when I tried to drop you in the fountain? I've done it before and you've let me but this time it was almost like you panicked."

At his question, Sarah had stiffened and her heart had sped up in excitement. Noticing his wife's lack of response, Jareth made his way over to where she sat at the vanity and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sarah?"

Taking a breath, Sarah turned to look at him before taking one of his hands and placing it over her stomach.

"I was planning on telling you today anyway," She said with a smile.

For his part, Jareth was finding it difficult to breathe and he dropped to his knees in front of her; burying his head into her stomach. Sarah smiled at him as she stroked his, not-quite-as-poofy-much-longer, hair. Jareth finally beamed up at her before surging up to give her a kiss. Sarah laughed against his lips and returned his kiss with relish.

"What shall we name it?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Sarah laughed quietly, "We don't have to choose right now though."

"But that's part of the fun, Precious," He laughed. Suddenly finding he couldn't sit still, Jareth got up and began pacing about excitedly while Sarah watched him indulgently, "We'll need to come up with a name for a boy-"

"Two."

"-and a girl-"

"Two."

"-depending on which one we ha-"

Sarah's words finally penetrated and he turned to her in disbelief.

"What?"

Sarah smiled at him and held up two fingers in answer. Jareth felt the air rush from his lungs again.

"Twins?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Twins!? Really!?"

She laughed and nodded. Jareth let out a whoop before scooping his wife up and kissing her again.

"I love you," He murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too," She murmured back.


End file.
